Un mago tímido
by myaire21
Summary: Estas son algunas escenas desde el punto de vista de Shail, el mago que nunca deseó ser héroe
1. Aventura para héroes

Shail no se lo esperaba. En su vida se le habría ocurrido. Era una estupidez. De hecho, esperaba que le dijesen que era una broma. Quería despertar y descubrir que sólo había sido un sueño.

Aquél mismo día, un poderoso nigromante se había alzado de la nada, y había liberado a los sheks, poderosas y temidas criaturas que él consideraba una fantasía. El extraño nigromante tenía un poder tal, que incluso se las arregló para destruir a todos los dragones y unicornios del mundo en unas pocas horas. ¿Quién, en su sana mente, se habría esperado esto? Un minuto antes todo estaba bien, y luego de un estruendo todas sus metas como aprendiz de mago se habían esfumado. Ya no pensaba bien, sólo quería huir de las serpientes a un lugar seguro.

Y entonces vinieron las sorpresas. Unicornios, decenas de ellos, apagados y tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo, muertos. Un shek sobrevoló el bosque y sintió su frío en los huesos a distancia. Un hada que le llamó a susurros "mago, mago" suplicaba. Un camino, llantos, un corro, un hueco en un árbol, un unicornio bebé. Había un pequeño unicornio moribundo, y un shek lo perseguía.

Llegados a ese punto el joven Shail ya no pensaba, era un autómata. Con fascinación y horror cogió al potrillo en brazos, y ayudado por los feéricos acertó a pronunciar las palabras del hechizo. Él no tenía modo de saberlo, pero lo supo. Kazlunn era su meta. Pudo conseguirlo, y ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquellos feéricos que se habían sacrificado.

Había gente en la torre. Mucha gente. Magos, sacerdotes, caballeros, todos reunidos en la misma sala. Shail no reaccionó, pues seguía siendo un autómata. Cogieron al pequeño unicornio e intentaron curarlo, mientras Shail era felicitado como si acabara de ser coronado. Él era un héroe. Él había salvado al último unicornio. Pero él no lo celebró, pues en verdad no quería regresar a la realidad, donde todo su mundo se destruía. Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el unicornio, y en él depositó sus metas, sus deseos. Y su corazón.

Su corazón estaba dedicado al unicornio recién nacido. Su corazón estaría con Lunnaris.

El shock del momento empezaba a retirarse, comenzaba a ser Shail. Le indicaron que se sentara a reposar, pues estaba agotado, en un pequeño banco improvisado. En la sala general no había espacio para todos los ilustres visitantes, y se habían intentado acomodar en el hall. Había que pensar qué hacer. Los sheks les estaban conquistando. Quedaba un unicornio, pero no había dragones con vida para poder cumplir una profecía que hace días se negó que fuese importante. Un dragón y un unicornio podrían vencer al señor oscuro. Pero no había dragón, y las ideas se desechaban rápidamente.

Entonces llegó Alsan. Con un dragón dorado. Shail alzo una mirada aún vacía, y contempló al hombre. Estaba recibiendo el mismo trato que él, pero el castaño no era un autómata. Pero tampoco sonreía al ser nombrado héroe. Algo en la forma de mirar a los demás le dijo al mago que él ya sabía ser un héroe. ¿Sería alguien importante? Parecía alguien importante, y llevaba una cara espada el cinto, una espada con dos águilas. La reconoció: era Sumlaris, la Imbatible, pertenecía a Vanissar. El hombre debía de ser un noble vanissardo. ¿Lo habían llamado Alsan? Le sonaba aquél nombre.

Mientras pensaba, unos magos habían depositado al pequeño dragón junto a Lunnaris. Un sacerdote colocó una mano en el hombro de Alsan y señaló con la otra mano a Shail mientras murmuraba algo. Alsan asintió, y fue hacia el joven mago, quien lo vio acercarse.

"¿Fuiste tú quien encontró al unicornio?"- le preguntó con voz cortés, aunque sus ojos marrones eran duros y serios-"Felicidades." –añadió cuando Shail asintió levemente-

Sin una palabra más, Alsan se sentó a su lado. Parecía que no le hacía gracia, pero le debían haber asignado ese "banco de los héroes quienes encontraron al dragón y al unicornio".

La luz volvió a los ojos de Shail. Alsan, hijo del rey Brun, el príncipe heredero de Vanissar, estaba sentado junto a él. Lo recordó: aquél día era un crío. Viajaba con su padre a la torre de Kazlunn para aprender magia, y cruzaron los territorios de Vanissar. Había un gran alboroto, pues Alsan tenía edad suficiente como para ser anunciado públicamente príncipe heredero.

Se volvió hacia el príncipe sin poder evitarlo, y lo miró con la boca abierta. Afortunadamente, Alsan había cerrado los ojos y se había cruzado de brazos y piernas en el otro extremo. El príncipe no parecía tener intención de conversar, por lo que el mago miró a su alrededor. Entonces, de entre capas y botas surgió un espacio libre, y Shail pudo ver al dragón y al unicornio. Y supo que era el único que observaba cómo el dragón tapaba a Lunnaris con una de sus pequeñas alas. Se giró de nuevo hacia Alsan e alzó una mano para atraer su atención y mostrarle el espectáculo, pues se había quedado sin voz de la emoción, pero no se atrevió. Alsan se veía intimidante aún en posición relajada.

Un Archimago anunció la única solución que se les había ocurrido: enviar a las criaturas a la Tierra, a salvo del nigromante. Así hicieron: una poderosa maga abrió una puerta interdimensional y dos de sus aprendices tuvieron el honor de recoger al dragón y al unicornio (con cuidado de no tocar su piel, por puro respeto) y los internaron en la puerta. Segundos más tarde retiraron las manos vacías. Aunque ellos parecían algo confusos, todos asumieron que las criaturas semidivinas habían viajado a la Tierra. Entonces, el mismo Archimago volvió a hablar.

Planeamos recuperar al dragón yal unicornio hasta que la conjunción pase. Será entonces cuando dos personas deben ir a la Tierra a buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta en el menor tiempo posible. Debemos educarlos para que cumplan la profecía de los dioses. Necesitamos voluntarios.

Shail no supo si volvía a ser un autómata o él mismo, pero se levantó en cuanto el Archimago dejó de hablar. Y Alsan se irguió una décima de segundo después. Todos les miraron. Hasta que el Archimago anunció:

De acuerdo. ¿Qué mejor misión hay para aquellos que los encontraron y trajeron a esta torre? Que así sea, vosotros sois los elegidos.

Shail se dejó caer en su asiento de nuevo.

La idea de escapar al nigromante y los sheks animó a algunos magos que cruzaron la puerta interdimensional, huyendo también. Ante los ojos de Shail desfilaron algunos humanos, una varu que se despidió de su madre, un par de yans, cinco celestes que formaban una familia y un hada de cabello plateado. Shail se echó atrás en el banco cuando la reconoció justo cuando desaparecía. Ella era Aile Alhenai, la poderosa maga feérica a cargo de la torre de Derbhad.

Pasó el tiempo, y algunos nobles decidieron volver a sus reinos mediante portales fabricados por los magos. El hall se vació un poco. Alsan y Shail seguían sentados en el mismo lugar, sin hablarse. Shail miró donde el dragó había abrazado a su Lunnaris horas antes y sonrió débilmente. Tal vez había sido casualidad, pero lo que Shail había visto era un lazo, como dirían los celestes. Estaban destinados a conocerse, de una manera u otra.

Entonces, la luz roja de la conjunción se volvió anaranjada y luego desapareció. Los soles se movieron de una manera un tanto tétrica para Shail a lo largo del firmamento y desaparecieron rápidamente tras el océano. La conjunción había durado muchas horas, y al acabar los soles habían vuelto donde deberían estar: ocultos. Se había hecho de noche de un modo tan antinatural que muchos no durmieron aquella noche.

Shail supo que el momento había llegado. Pronto volvería a ver a Lunnaris, y Alsan debía pensar lo mismo sobre su dragón porque sus ojos relucieron y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Los hechiceros les abrieron paso hasta la puerta, los sacerdotes les bendijeron y los nobles se arrodillan ante Alsan. O eso le pareció a Shail, que temblaba como un imbécil de los nervios. Al llegar a la puerta incluso Alsan pareció titubear antes de poner un pie dentro. Shail entró un paso por detrás de él, y miró atrás una sola vez. Todos le observaban, solemnes.

Entonces, la puerta se cerró repentinamente, y todo se puso oscuro.


	2. Limbhad

Shail parpadeó. Después que perdiese la vista a la torre de Kazlunn, algo pareció absorberlos, y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, estaban allí. Allí… pero, ¿qué era allí? No era Idhún, y no sabría decir si se trataba de la Tierra, pues había algo que no encajaba. Estaban en la orilla de un río, y podían ver un bosque y unas montañas un poco más allá. Luego, estaba la casa. Era una construcción al estilo celeste, constituido por pequeñas semiesferas unidas a otra más grande, decoradas con colores claros.

Alsan le llamó la atención, y Shail se giró hacia él. Se había levantado y le tendía una mano.

"Tenemos que saber a dónde hemos llegado"- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- "Comprobemos si hay alguien en la casa"

Así pues, caminaron despacio hasta encontrar la puerta principal. Había un arco y unas palabras escritas en idhunaico arcano, el idioma de los magos.

"Bienvenidos a Limbhad, la casa de la frontera"-leyó Shail-"¡Limbhad!"

"Nos hemos desviado, entonces."

"Y tanto. ¡Hemos llegado al refugio olvidado!"

"Yo también leí esa historia"-suspiró el príncipe, llamando a la puerta-"El escondite de los cobardes"

Shail le miró indignado. Limbhad había sido descubierto en La Era de la Contemplación por los magos que habían huido de la Inquisición, y luego había sido utilizado como almacén hasta entonces. Los magos y los sacerdotes llevaban siglos enfrentados, y según parecía, Alsan, como caballero de Nurgon, servía a los sacerdotes. Menudo compañero.

La puerta se abrió sola, y los dos entraron con algún reparo.

"Tal vez, al igual que nosotros nos hemos desviado, el dragón, el unicornio y los otros magos podrían haber llegado aquí en vez de a la Tierra."- sugirió Shail-

"Creo que esto está abandonado"-cortó Alsan- "Si hubiese alguien ya lo habríamos visto. Pero no importa, Limbhad no es nuestra meta. Debemos llegar a la Tierra"

"Podría llevarnos hasta allí, creo recordar que había un portal o algo que comunicaba este lugar con los dos mundos. Debemos encontrar la biblioteca."

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta encontrarla. Era una sala grande y redondeada, como las demás habitaciones. Estaba llena de estanterías con libros en idhunaico arcano y normal, y en el centro había una mesa de madera con una esfera de cristal en el centro. La sala estaba sumida en la penumbra del exterior. Shail trazó un círculo en el aire con un dedo y dijo "luz". Una esfera de luz apareció, pero no hizo falta porque la sala se iluminó con fuego mágico. Maravillado, deshizo su hechizo con un gesto.

"¿Qué fue eso, mago?"

"Hay un hechizo en la sala. Si dices luz…"-el fuego se apagó, y Shail tuvo que repetir la palabra para que se volvieran a encender- Si dices esa palabra, activas el hechizo y si la repites se desactiva. Es simple."

"Luz. Luz"-probó el príncipe, y las luces se apagaron y encendieron a sus órdenes-

"Y al parecer no te hace falta ser mago para usarlo."

Alsan asintió, y luego señaló la mesa, donde se podía leer en idhunaico común: El Alma de Limbhad.

"¿Ése es el centro de control, verdad? ¿A qué esperas? Usa tu magia, tenemos que completar una misión."

"Sí claro. Por cierto, me llamo Shail. No me había presentado."

"Yo soy Alsan, príncipe de Vanissar. Bien, ya estamos. Ahora usa tu magia, mago Shail."

Shail se encogió de hombros y posó sus manos en la mesa. Automáticamente, la luz se atenuó un poco y la esfera se iluminó. Una voz le habló en su cabeza, y le preguntó qué hacían en aquél lugar.

"Venimos de Idhún. Buscamos un dragón y un unicornio."

La voz les dio la bienvenida, y les informó de que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba nadie por aquél lugar. Les dijo que era el Alma, y que le llamaran siempre que la necesitase.

"Debemos viajar a la Tierra para buscarlos. Y luego regresar a Idhún"

El Alma aceptó que viajaran a la Tierra, y que sólo necesitaba fijar un lugar y fusionar su magia con ella para teletransportarse. Sin embargo, le dio la noticia que más le aterró en toda su vida. Se apartó de la mesa y retrocedió, pálido. Alsan le sujetó del brazo.

"¿Qué ocurre, hechicero?"

Con esfuerzo, Shail logró articular algunas palabras. Y aquellas palabras también hicieron palidecer al príncipe.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"-preguntó aferrándole el hombro derecho-

"Es cierto, el Alma me lo mostró"- Shail bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. Alsan le hacía daño- "Y… creo que yo vi algo raro cuando atravesamos la puerta."

"Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué han cortado el camino?

Alsan se alejó un poco y golpeó con fuerza una pared, haciendo temblar una estantería.

"Shail… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?"

"Fue sólo un segundo. Mi giré y vi a todos mirándonos, y entonces esa imagen desapareció. Debió de ser allí cuando se cerró"

"No lo entiendo… ¿Hiciste algo?"- Shail negó con la cabeza- "¿Viste a algún mago hacer un hechizo?"

"No, estaban todos quietos. La única opción que se me ocurre es que haya habido una sobrecarga en el portal."

"¿Y por qué con nosotros y no con la tromba de auto-exiliados que ya la habían cruzado? Y si ha sido un fallo del hechizo… ¿por qué no lo han arreglado? Si nadie hizo nada y la puerta se cerró… deberían haberlo investigado."

"Es sólo una hipótesis…"-dijo el mago al rato, después de pensar- "Si hubiese sido un fallo, yo mismo podría arreglarlo, pero hay algo que no me deja. ¿Y si, después de todo… haya sido alguien que no quería que buscáramos al dragó y al unicornio? Alguien muy poderoso."

"¿Te refieres al Nigromante? ¿Tiene tanto poder en esas cosas?"

"Ten en cuenta lo que hizo. Si se tomó las molestias de eliminar a dos especies enteras… No quiero ni pensar en cómo se enteró de que había dos supervivientes, y que nosotros íbamos a traerlos de vuelta a Idhún para que se cumpliera la profecía."

"Bien mirado…" – suspiró Alsan- "Lo bueno es que podemos buscar al dragón y al unicornio con tranquilidad y regresar a Idhún en un descuido suyo."

"No creo que a alguien como él se le permita tener descuidos, pero es una oportunidad."- replicó Shail, recuperando ya el color- "Y la mejor parte es que podría habernos atrapados en el infinito por la eternidad si no hubiésemos llegado aquí."

"Punto a favor."- Alsan también pareció relajarse un poco, y recogió los libros que había tirado al pegar la pared- "Ya que parece seguro que nos quedaremos un tiempo, podrías informar al Alma que haremos de este lugar el cuartel general."

"¿Cuartel?"

"Sí, nuestro cuartel. Limbhad, La Base de la Resistencia."

"Me gusta el nombre. Exploremos esto."

No tardaron mucho en descubrir que el micromundo no tenía mucho más que ofrecer que lo que ya habían visto al llegar y una penumbra eterna sin luna. La casa construida por los magos, sin embargo, sí guardaba algunas sorpresas. Encontraron unas decenas de habitaciones vacías, y registrándolas encontraron más ropa que la que tenían y algunos objetos más. Luego estaba el baño, la cocina y la despensa vacía, pero que resultó ser mágica y les creaba lo que ellos pidiesen. La sorpresa fue encontrarse un templo dedicado a los Seis Dioses, aunque Alsan masculló algo como "Dado a que éste lugar es de magos, no me habría extrañado que fuese un templo al Séptimo". En ese momento, Shail no quiso decir nada. Hacía dos edades se había alzado un señor oscuro que había obligado a los magos a unirse a él mediante un anillo maldito por el mismísimo Séptimo. Los magos que vivían cuando Talmannon fue derrotado fueron acusados de unirse al mal y fueron perseguidos y asesinados, así que huyeron a Limbhad. Por ello, los sacerdotes y los magos seguían recelándose mutuamente.

Luego encontraron para alegría de Alsan una sala de entrenamiento y muchas espadas de práctica. Había un pasadizo que les llevó a un lugar donde encontraron las armas legendarias que se habían perdido en el pasado, como la espada de fuego, Dómivat, la Daga Sangrienta y Ridean. Después de unos días, Alsan decidió dejar allí a Sumlaris.

Limbhad les había reservado maravillas. Pero aún quedaba explorar la Tierra.


End file.
